Impala y ojos verdes
by Kaamilah
Summary: Oneshot AU Drarry! Un encuentro entre cazadores cambiara todo en sus vidas.


**Título: impalas y ojos verdes.**  
><strong>Autora: <strong>**kaamilah**  
><strong>Personaje: DracoHarry**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Género: AU! (obviamente XD)<strong>  
><strong>Advertencias: Pues... escenas algo subidas de tono...<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

El ruido de pistolas amartillándose resuena gravemente en todo el desierto lugar. Se miran cautelosos ya no saben que esperar de las personas, son menos –mucho menos- confiables que los monstruos malignos que cazan y que viven en la oscuridad. Los ojos verdes le miran insensibles y con claras intenciones de asesinarle ante alguna minima pretensión de hacerle daño. Al mismo tiempo se escucha un -–Cristo- por parte de los dos. No hay ojos negros ni un signo de irritante dolor en sus caras.

Se relajan imperceptiblemente, se acercan lentos y cautelosos, rodeándose y reconociéndose. –Tu nombre-. Y otra vez lo dicen los dos simultáneamente. Si no fuera por la situación lo encontraría sumamente gracioso. Duda si decirle su nombre pero ahora sus ojos eran brillantes aun toscos pero brillaban con una calidez que no vio antes. Decide decírselo, unos ojos así no mentirían.-Me llamo Draco y simplemente decidí dejar mi apellido atrás. Solo Draco-. El otro parece saborear su nombre y una pequeña sonrisa deslumbra en su cara. -–Bueno Draco, mi nombre es Harry, solo Harry.

No sabe donde se fue el desalmado cazador pero le gusta el cambio a chico dulce y tímido.

-Ahora que sabemos que no eres un demonio ni estas poseído a menos que seas un demonio mutante resistente a la sal…-. Una risita nerviosa interrumpe lo que iba a decir, le ve tomar una suave respiración, sigue más tranquilo y _sonrosado_-… podríamos ir a tomar un café o una cerveza si crees que el café es de nenas o… -. Ni aunque quisiera podría decirle que no a esa mirada ni a esa risa suave y risueña que su dueño suelta inseguro. Si no le hubiera visto matar con tanta agilidad y frialdad a esa multitud de inferís él solo. No le creería a ese chico que era un cazador; menos uno –aunque su ego se resintiera- tan bueno.

Se sentaron un tiempo a conversar alejando las cosas más privadas o las que más dolían. Bebieron después del café una botella de vodka entera compartida entre ellos. Nunca había conocido a alguien con quien estuviese tan conectado era algo nuevo y desconcertante para él. Entre conversaciones y miradas se rozaron sin querer –_supuestamente_-.

Y no pudieron evitarlo

Se besaron, se tocaron, se miraron como si fuera la 1ª vez que lo hacía y pues no era mentira era su_primera vez juntos._

Recorrieron sensualmente todo lo que el otro cuerpo tenia para darles. En el interior del auto –que era un precioso impala pero horriblemente arruinado por el rojo fuerte de su carrocería, se vería mejor de un verde oscuro pensó critico- solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos del placer que les recorría enteros.

Un rechinido metálico por parte del auto también se une a los sonidos. Nadie les iba a encontrar están en una olvidada carretera rural hacia la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Son magos pero la magia les decepciono prefieren las armas y el agua bendita.

Dentro de este el cuero del asiento se sentía pegajoso e hirviente. El impala era amplio pero costaba encontrar la _postura_correcta. Lo más excitante para Draco. Más que cazar monstruos o _verle cazarlos_, fue el acento británico de Harry y su forma de ser tan discrepante a la de su propio país, tan poco ingles, pero tan caliente –no podía evitarlo-. El incluso parecía más británico con sus modales pijos y estirados, solo que su acento americano le delataba.

Pero por lo visto Harry no tenía problema alguno con su procedencia en su seudo monologo mental. Le mordió fuerte su yugular dejando una marca rojiza en ella como pidiendo su atención, lamiéndola –como pidiéndole disculpa- suave y caliente. Jadea en su oído montado en su regazo descubierto de pantalones. Le ve como sube las manos al techo del impala –el cual tiene una trampa de salomón dibujada, curioso…- impulsándose para que llegara más hondo dentro de su cuerpo. Todo se vuelve más frenético, más errático, más sucio cuando llegan sudorosos y saciados al clímax.

El nunca besaba a sus _conquistas_ encontraba que era muy intimo y único para desperdiciarlo en citas de una noche sin embargo ese chico _bipolar_desordena todos sus esquemas. Le besa fuerte y húmedo en la boca tratando de frenar sus profundos gritos de placer; es la cosa más deliciosa que ha probado en su vida entera y _**quiere más**_**.**

El semen y la saliva se secan salpicados e indecentes en sus cuerpos pero nada puede arruinar el momento entre ellos. Si no fuera que están protegidos y repletos de armas contra seres malignos creería que es una ilusión creado por un Djinn. Sabe que una relación con alguien fuera del grupo de cazadores o conocedores de lo sobrenatural siempre termina mal, es una especie de ley no escrita pero conocida por todo el mundo.

Siente, desea no… quiere una relación con el otro cazador que se acurruca soñoliento entre sus brazos. Ve como el amanecer llega borrado imperceptiblemente por la densa neblina de Londres.

Ya tiene su decisión tomada cuando siente un movimiento en sus dormidos brazos. Cree que nunca más podrá moverlos por lo aletargados que están -. Ve sus ojos brillantes por el sueño dirigidos intensamente hacia su persona y sabe finalmente que tomo la decisión correcta. No es como Harry que instinto es su segundo nombre a él le gusta pensar las cosas y racionalizarlas para lograr una conclusión objetiva. Y bueno ya la encontró quiere a Harry para sí aunque el mundo este repleto de un apocalipsis que solo los cazadores de USA conocen de aquello. El vino buscando a Crowdley y cree que Harry será de gran, gran ayuda para sus propósitos y más que eso. Le besa suavemente en los labios con sabor a sexo, alcohol y un buen aliento mañanero.

El otro ronronea dulcemente se le llega a olvidar hasta su nombre al ver el otro hombre hacer eso. Acaricia su cuerpo sin intenciones sexuales –todavía no- de por medio. Ve cicatrices que antes no estaban. Se nota cuan experimentado era Harry y cuantas penurias tuvo que haber pasado para poder ser de aquella forma. Quiso mantenerle en sus brazos y no dejarle ir nunca.

Un timbre de celular rompe con todo el romanticismo de la escena. Harry trata de levantarse una risa brota de sus labios rojos y muy _besables_.

–Hola, si, si claro allí estaré. Umm son cuantos…- miro un momento hacia él. A Draco la curiosidad le estaba matando. –puedo ir con compañía, si es fantástico no va a causar problema alguno, yo también te quiero Sirius mándale saludos a el murciélago, si es broma, ya, adiós-.

La mirada dulce se transformo de nuevo a seria y profesional. Le gusto lo que oyó de él. No es que tenga un ego desmesurado –_mentiras_-. Pero le dio una sensación cálida en el pecho.

-Draco me estaba preguntando… si tu tendrías algún inconveniente en acompañarme a una cacería son unos pequeños nidos de vampiros en Oxford y como tú eres un genial cazador y sincronizamos bien pensé que sería bueno, o no, si tu prefieres irte o…-. Le beso no pudiendo aguantar toda la diatriba de ese_parlanchín_e indeciso _**nuevo**_ compañero suyo.

-yo pensaba hacerte la misma propuesta-. Una sonrisa afilada marco sus delgados labios y sus ojos grises brillaban manipuladores.

-¿Eh…?-. La incredulidad está marcada en sus rasgos. La risa casi, _casi_ sale de su boca en forma de una burda carcajada, trata de mantener la compostura y mira a su amigo, amante, compañero ó lo que sea esperándole expectante. Se fija en cómo se trata de arreglar, no le sirve para nada su cabello se dispara en gruesos mechones negros desafiando la gravedad.

Ve como ya vestido guarda discreto un cuchillo en su bota extrañamente parecida a una americana y una Wesson & Smith plateada metida suavemente en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Es la cosa más sexy que haya visto en su vida, bueno, Harry teniendo sexo con el supera totalmente aquello.

-¿qué me querías decir con eso?-. Pregunta de la nada y mirando hacia otro lado _desinteresadamente_.

-bueno, que quizás yo también requiera de una compañía de tan buen calibre al lado mío y bueno… los dos necesitamos ayuda mutua y sería bastante factible si compartimos cacerías y _quizás_otras cosas más interesantes, no lo crees.-. El otro parece pensarlo, sus ojos se oscurecen por momentos y realmente piensa que decirlo eso fue un gran error de su parte. Ve una posible salida de escape – solo por si acaso- busca sus armas recorriendo panorámicamente el lugar y las localiza cerca de él.

-Yo creo que sería… la mejor idea que haya escuchado nunca y pensándolo la buena compañía nunca está de más y si añadimos, ya sabes… es _adorable_ y absolutamente lógico no hay peligro de morir por ignorancia ni por error solo porque nos mate un demonio o un fantasma, es perfecto.- la sonrisa es brillante y cree que saldrán fuegos artificiales y corazones y _no le importa ni un comino_.

-entonces después de tanta conversación y tanta ñoñería, todo decidido porque estoy muerto de hambre y quiero ir a un lugar a desayunar lo más posible antes de morirme de hambre y me ha entrado unas ganas de matar a algunos chupasangres que ya quiero estar satisfaciendo-.

El otro le miro incrédulo pasando lentamente sus manos por su ya bastante caótico gato muerto en la cabeza y negando con la cabeza.

-pues, vamos no perdamos más tiempo que son tres nidos por exterminar y por lo visto esta cerca del Londres mágico-. Una sonrisa nuevamente vibraba en su energético rostro.

-yo conduzco, siempre he querido conducir un impala- le sonrió a Harry señalando el mismo auto.

-Ya quisieras, es mío solo yo puedo conducirlo, ¿ok chico americano?, sigue soñando-. Le mira con las cejas arqueadas y divertido con un claro reto hacia él en sus ojos verdes. Le responde que claro que lo conducirá al igual _que lo hizo con su dueño._ El otro finge divertido no haberle escuchado y le dice que le va a dejar afuera si no entra ya al _jodido_auto.

Se sienta en el asiento del copiloto al lado de unas balas de sal y botellas de agua bendita. Se siente como si hubiera estado años en su interior. Le agrada y mucho. Mira a su compañero y ve la misma sensación en sus ojos verdes. La pistola yace olvidada en su chaqueta.

Un rugido por parte del potente motor es escuchado mientras se aleja por la transitada carretera urbana de Londres.

Mientras Draco le pregunta si sabe algo de reyes del infierno, apocalipsis y ángeles.

FIN :D


End file.
